<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piano pianissimo by anysin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303516">Piano pianissimo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin'>anysin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, piano lessons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piano was supposed to be a way for Jon to express himself. An AU in a drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piano pianissimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fail_fandom anon prompt "100 words of getting a blowjob while playing the piano".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playing the piano was supposed to be an outlet for Jon, a way for him to express himself.</p>
<p>"Very good, Jon. Keep going."</p>
<p>Now, it has become a performance. An act where Jon is calm and collected, knowing what he's doing, ignoring the hands that roam over his body, the hot breath on his skin. He plays the piano and ignores the way his knees are pushed apart, when his shirt is rolled up just so.</p>
<p>"Good boy," Elias says, kissing Jon on his exposed stomach.</p>
<p>Jon bites his lip, trembling. He plays the piano, and lets nothing spill out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>